Reflective visual displays can be used in a variety of applications including computer monitors, personal digital assistants, watches, and other devices. Reflective displays have a number of advantages over traditional backlit LCD devices, including low power consumption and excellent visibility in sunlight. Ideally, colored reflectors in a reflective visual display would be inexpensive, flexible, and compatible with roll-to-roll processing.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.